Marioneta
by Nyappykanda
Summary: Esa noche vi como ese par de hombres te traían y con fuerza te tiraban hacia aquí ¿Quien iba a decir como terminaría todo? One-short PP contado por Sasori


Hola, bueno acá traigo un one-short que hice ayer escuchando a Gackt, después de ver the Moon Child o sea no me llama la atención que pueda estar triste. Pasando todo eso del spam (pido disculpas) dejo el fic. (Probablemente lo re-suba) Ultima cosa, si pueden léanlo con

Como ya todos sabemos ningún personaje es de mi propiedad y todas esas cosas.

**One-short  
****Marioneta**

Noche tras noche te veo llorar, veo como esos ojos que anhelan la libertad derrochan lágrimas al recibir un castigo del que no tienes la culpa. Yo solo puedo observar en silencio, expectante a cualquier cosa que pueda pasar.

Una pequeña ventana, inalcanzable para ti, deja que algo de luz pueda iluminar tu rostro, dejándome ver esa preciosa sonrisa, esa ingenua pero preciosa sonrisa que tienes. Muchas han venido a este infierno en la tierra, pero tú eres el único que sonríe, a pesar de todo sonríes como si nada estuviera pasando. Quizás hasta aun conservas las esperanzas.

Tan pronto como la luz del sol comienza a iluminar, tu sonrisa aparece y yo soy feliz; pero a medida que el sol va ocultándose tu temor comienza a aparecer y yo quiero abrazarte, pero bien sé que no puedo. El sol oculta y tu hermosa sonrisa se va con él, luego llegan ellos. Nuevamente las lágrimas aparecen sobre tu blanca piel pero nunca dejas que ellos vean esas gotas saladas.

Noche tras noche ellos vienen y hacen sangrar las mismas heridas del día anterior. Tú como siempre les ruegas piedad y como si cada palabra que dijeras les evocara mayor crueldad te pegan con más fuerza. Yo me limito a contemplar la cruel escena, conteniendo mis ganas de ir a ayudarte.

Todas las noches les ruegas pero nunca dejas que te vean llorar, solo yo tengo ese privilegio. El privilegio de ver desde las sombras tu llanto y tu risa pero a su vez tengo la maldición de nunca poder ayudarte.

Hace poco te diste cuenta de mi presencia y corriste hacia mí, me abrasaste y lloraste de una forma que nunca había escuchado, era un llanto cargado de dolor pero a su vez tenía una pureza inimaginable. Quería abrazarte, consolar tus lágrimas, decirte que todo estaba bien, que ya no lloraras; pero se bien que no puedo hacer eso.

Ahora, cada atardecer, cuando baja el sol me escondes tan rápido como puedes, con miedo a que me separen de ti. Tan pronto como ellos se van tu corres a buscarme y mientras me abrazas lloras y musitas esas preguntas que ni yo puedo contestar.

Solo espero que algún día mi voz te alcance, y de alguna forma pueda hablar contigo. Mientras me quedaré en silencio, viendo como tu sonrisa se va cansando con cada día que pasa, como tus ojos azules van perdiendo su hermoso brillo y como quizás poco a poco vas perdiendo las ganas de vivir.

Hace poco me he dado cuenta que perdí la noción del tiempo. Ya no sé cuantas semanas o meses llevo contigo; ahora ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo llevo encerrad, lo único que recuerdo es que en algún momento yo desee ser esto que soy ahora.

A pesar de todo el tiempo pasa, se va y desaparece. De alguna forma extraña tú te apagas más a mí con el transcurso del tiempo. No se ni como te llamas pero te estoy sumamente agradecido, me has dado la oportunidad de sentir lo que creo yo es la felicidad. Gracias, sinceramente gracias; pero incluso yo sé que esto no durará para siempre, que cada vez falta menos y tú pareces comenzar a comprenderlo.

Los días y las noches comienzan a hacerse interminables pero a su vez se pasan demasiado rápido, quizás es que ya no podemos distinguir de lo que es el día de la noche. Esa pequeña ventana que solía alumbrar se ha cerrado hace tiempo, dejándonos en una completa obscuridad. Por desgracia creo que entendiste lo que eso significaba pero a pesar de todo tu sonrisa sigue sobre tu rostro. A pesar de todo el tiempo pasa y yo intento guardar en mi memoria cada momento contigo.

…

No sabría decir cuando fue que paso, solo desperté con tus ojos mirándome fijamente, luego sonreíste como nunca antes te había visto sonreír.

Si, ese día tu sonrisa tenía un brillo particular, tus ojos habían recuperado ese brillo que tanto me gustaba. A pesar de ello tu cuerpo estaba más lastimado que nunca y a duras penas te podías mover. Pero parecías ajeno a todo tipo de dolor y sin importarte nada jugamos juntos.

Pero por más que quisiéramos la noche parecía hacer llegado, y ellos no tardaron en aparecer. Extrañamente no me ocultaste, sino que me sujetaste con fuerza y sin decir nada o derramar lágrima alguna soportaste el maltrato de parte de esos hombres. Pero el no poder oír tu voz desgarrándose de dolor parecía molestarles y con cada vez más fuerza te volvían a pegar, tu sonreías y me sujetabas con si yo te diera fuerzas para continuar.

…Esa fue nuestra última noche juntos.

El día amaneció más luminoso que nunca, esa pequeña ventana estaba abierta y con la luz se podía ver tu cuerpo inmóvil, completamente lacerado; ya ni siquiera te podías mover. Tos ojos celestes se mezclaban con el del color de la sangre. Estaba seguro que habías perdido la vista en uno de tus ojos, y gran parte también en tu otro ojo. De cualquier forma sobre tus labios había una diminuta sonrisa, ellos no te la habían podido quitar.

Lentamente moviste tu mano hasta que pudiste rosar uno de mis hilos y me arrastraste hacia ti, agarrándome con fuerza y manchando mi ropa con tu sangre. Aun atrapado entre tus cálidos brazos te observe con detenimiento, ya no eras ese chico de hacía un tiempo. Ahora parecías ser un viejo juguete que en cualquier momento tirarían, en cierta forma eras como yo, solo que yo siempre seré tu vieja marioneta.

_Gracias.._

Ese pequeño susurro apenas audible llegó a mis oídos e inmediatamente me asuste, ¿Acaso me habías oído?

_Gracias por jugar conmigo…_

Tu voz se oía cada vez más débil y podía escuchar como tus latidos se hacían cada vez más silencioso, mas lentos. No quería despedirme de ti y con todas mis fuerzas intenté abrazarte, pero no pude. A pesar de eso estaba contento, te había podido conocer y lo que probablemente fueran tus últimas palabras iban dedicadas a mí.

…_Gracias…_

Volviste a repetir esta ves con un agarre mucho más débil sobre mi cuerpo, con una sonrisa y lágrimas en tus dañados ojos.

…Gra…cias…

…Después de todo nunca supe tu nombre

…

Puede que se entendiera pero por las dudas (ya me lo preguntaron) Sasori es una marioneta de juguete que por alguna razón tiene conciencia, y el niño/niña es a su elección () cof cof :3

Bueno, eso fue el one short producto de Gackt, si le van a tirar la culpa a alguien se la dan a él oke no pero el es un ser cruel TTwTT (?)

^^ Gracias por leer.


End file.
